


Not So Funny

by newfoundlove



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angry Erik, Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Bullying, Calm Down Erik, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Charles Being Concerned, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Friends to Lovers, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Poor Erik, Protective Erik, Smitten Erik, Stupidity, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newfoundlove/pseuds/newfoundlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles keep playing pranks on each other until one of them hurts the other with a not-so-funny prank. Like real bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not So Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo! Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fan fiction ever. I thought it was high time I did something for this amazing fandom that I have been following for more than a year and a half now.. I first thought i would request this as a prompt.. And then i decided that I should go ahead and write about it instead.
> 
> I started writing thinking I will keep it light. And then it got so angsty that it is not light at all. Please read all the warnings and only then continue.. Triggery stuff in this chapter. Please be warned.
> 
> I thought it will be a one shot thing.. But the story just kept growing.. I don't know if I will complete it.. Even if I plan to continue I think there would be just one more chapter! So go ahead and enjoy guys!! And please do suggest if I missed out tags. I kinda tagged everything in the fandom. Almost. Well first time so. Hehe.

It all started with a stupid prank. He started it. It was all his fault. His Charles was in danger. His beautiful, brave Charles.

Erik was running as fast as his legs would carry him. Charles had called.  _Erik help! They are chasing me._  Charles was panting and panicking. Like he had been running. He was crying. Erik felt so fucking helpless. Charles. 

* * *

1/2 hour back

"Hey Erik", Charles couldn't help but smile and bite his lip each and every single time he would hear Erik's voice on phone, like they were still in their honeymoon phase. It was. If the _years_  they were bestfriends-in-love-but-didn't-tell-each-other did not count. "I am here already."

"I am so sorry lo- um Charles! I will be late! Will be there in a half hour! Something extremely important came up. Work related." Erik managed to say it in his most serious voice. It was his get-back time. It was this stupid prank game that Erik had started and neither would stop now. Silly silly pranks. Which is why Erik was thinking if this one would be taking it overboard. Pseudo-breaking-up with Charles in the same place where they confessed their love for each other the first time and confessing about cheating(that never happened) on Charles with somebody else. After making Charles wait for a half hour thinking it's one of their usual dates at their favourite coffee house. Just a 20 minute walk away from the building where they lived. Erik and Charles have been neighbours since what felt like forever. They would walk together to the coffee shop. Today though, they had planned to meet directly at the coffee shop since Charles wasn't home. Perfect, Erik had thought. What with all his ideas about this perfect prank. 

"That's alright Erik! You know I could read this new book tha-

"I can't talk now." Oh. He sounded like a douche.

"Oh! Oh I am sorry! I will see you Erik!" Charles sounded hurt. God. He was rethinking this whole prank. He had to hang up before he blurted out the truth.

"Hm." Erik hung up the call. What the hell. He had never spoken to Charles in this manner before. Not to anybody. Ever. He was never so impolite. He was already thinking about the hundred ways he was going to make up to the love of his life after this prank was done.

Should he play this prank at all? 

* * *

 

Now

1 New Message : Charles

Erik opens the message with trembling fingers with his heart threatening to beat out of his chest anytime. 

_Shaw Azazel Janos. I am hiding. can't talk. Battery low. Phone silent. Scared they will hear if anyone calls and find out where I am. I am scared Erik. Please help me. I love you Erik. Want to go home._

Oh God Oh God. What has he done. He stops running. His breathing is shallow. Sweating profusely. He is feeling helpless. He wants to cry. He knows these signs. He is panicking. He can't have a full blown panic attack. No no no not now. He takes deep breaths. He tries to relax. Slow down his fast beating heart. Okay. Okay.

Charles. Charles needs him. Charles.  _I am hiding._ Where is Charles hiding?? Near the coffee house? How close or far has-  _I am scared Erik. Want to go home._ Erik's eyes are filling up with tears threatening to fall at any moment. He rubs his eyes. Not now.

He should call the cops. He can't call Charles. He can't risk Charles getting caught. What if those bullies hear him talk. _B_ _attery low._ Oh god no. No no he has to reach him before the phone goes off. Erik unlocks his phone to call the cops when his phone buzzes again. And again before he can read the first one.

* * *

 

3 months back

"Stop hiding things from me Charles!! If you don't tell me what happened, how am I supposed to figure out?! What did I do?? You look so scared whenever I try to take your shirt off like I am going to hurt you or something and I can't bloody do anything about it because I don't know what to do if you won't just tell me. You look at me like I would physically hurt you. I would NEVER ever do that to you."

"Oh no Erik. It's not you.... It's.. It's..." Charles looked so helpless. Charles who would talk all the time looked like he was out of words. Erik felt horrible when he couldn't do anything about it. He just wanted to take that pain away. Somehow. 

"What is it Charles?.... Please tell me.... Please trust me.... I love you..... I feel so fucking useless Charles..... Just talk to me please....."

"Okay okay... Erik I know you would never hurt me. I wouldn't be with you otherwise. It's just.. It's... Other people have hurt me before.. Physically...." 

"Charles.." Erik held both of Charles's hands in his. Charles held his hand back, clasping his fingers like he didn't want to let go. 

"Erik, it was a long time back really, don't worry about it okay?....." Charles presses their hands together before loosening the grip. Reassuring. Oh. Charles was being brave for Erik? Erik felt like he would keep falling in love with Charles every day, all over again, for the rest of his life and he wasn't one bit surprised by it. Sure Charles had his flaws. But he was so fucking compassionate it almost physically hurt Erik with the amount of love he felt for this person in front of him.  

Charles took his shirt off to show the scars on his body to Erik. Erik gasped. Long time ago Charles had said. And the scars. He was beaten badly. No. No. Why would anybody do that to anyone. Erik touched Charles softly looking at the scars. He looked up at Charles then. "Charles.. Who?.. How? I mean only if you want to talk about it now.." Erik was confused about how to handle this. He felt angry at the people who did this to Charles. He felt hurt for Charles. He felt scared. At what people were capable of. He has heard of abuse before. But seeing proof of it was somehow something much more intense. More real. But this was about Charles. Not him. But what were the right words to tell Charles. 

"Erik.. I do want to tell you everything.. I do.. I just didn't know how to start.. Or when to.. But now that we have, I want you to know.. I love you Erik.."

"I fucking love you Charles. Always. Always always." He squeezed Charles into a hug. "I love you." He whispered into Charles's neck. They shifted to the bed. Sitting on the edge with legs on the floor holding each other's hand. 

"These were college bullies that used to call me names. Harsh ones. Because I am gay. Shaw, Janos and Azazel. They hated my guts. They hated that I used to call them out on their bullying. I was, am and will always actively work against bullying. They used to always pass lewd remarks whenever and wherever they would see me. It was verbal bullying in the beginning. Which was ofcourse not okay. So I decided to take action. I complained to the school authorities about the atrocity that was this gang that was going about ruining other people's lives. Someone had to. It got physical after this point. Because they got suspended. Kicked out of college very soon after that actually because a lot of people started standing up by this point against them. So they cornered me after college hours and then.... It was bad..... It hurt. I hated them. I was scared. I wanted it to stop. They kept hitting me. I couldn't breathe after a point. Thankfully someone had seen this happening and called the cops immediately.. They were arrested. I was in the Intensive Care Unit for a few days. Took around two months of hospitalization and one more month of rest to heal completely.. I hate them... I am so much better now though Erik..... And in love.. So much in love..."

They gazed into each other's eyes for what felt like a long time..... Erik pressed a soft kiss to Charles's lips. 

"Charles you inspire me.. You make me want to stand up for all the right things and for all the right reasons. I think you are an extremely strong person. I love you Charles. So so so much."

They kissed again. A little more urgently this time.

"I love you too baby. Now, are you going to take your shirt off too or am I going to have to take care of myself?" Charles grinned. 

* * *

 

Now minus 20minutesback

Erik was starting to feel really weird about the whole prank idea. It just didn't feel right. The thought of doing something so cruel just didn't seem to appeal to him. He was in two minds about this. How did he even come up with this idea?? He was not really sure what to expect. How Charles would react. What if it backfired and Charles actually never forgave him. He couldn't have that. But it was just a prank right? Why was he thinking so much about it. He was having one of those days were there was this constant unpleasant gut feeling in his stomach. Little did he know. 

* * *

 

Now

2 New Messages : Charles

Please be safe Charles please be safe. Erik is chanting it like a mantra in his head. He opens the first message. 

_running back towards building_

Ok Charles is not hurt Charles is not hurt. He opens the next message.

_Oh noo no no no_

NO. 

* * *

 

15 minutes earlier.

Erik was so zoned out that the phone ring startled him. 

Charles calling.

"Hey Char-"

"Erik help please!!"

"Charles Charles where are you??"

"They are chasing me!!"

"Charles!! Who? Where are you??"

"Erik help! They are chasing me."

"Charles-"

The line gets cut.

"CHARLES!!!!!" Erik shouts. 

* * *

 

Now

Erik has been running for what seems to him like an eternity. It was definitely the better option in this fucking traffic that didn't seem to have moved an inch in all the time that he has been running.  

Erik is running back towards his home. Their home. He has to. Charles could be anywhere on the way. Hopely not hurt. God please. 

He is so alert so that he doesn't miss him by any chance. His dread is only increasing as he is getting closer and closer towards home. Because Charles isn't anywhere. What if.... No no he doesn't want to go there.. Just no.. He will find Charles. Alive. 

He is near his building and still no sign of Charles. He goes to Charles's house to check if he has reached. He rings the bell. No response. He goes to check if he is at his house. He is not there. He takes the spare key to Charles house that Charles had given to him a couple of months back.. He checks everywhere in Charles's house and he is nowhere to be found. 

He is racing down the stairs when he sees it. Charles's watch. His heart beats increasing in pace. He picks it up and keeps running down and sees one of Charles's shoe. Oh god no.

His breaths are getting shallower. And he starts sweating so badly. He just makes it to the entrance of their wing when he loses it. He has a full blown panic attack. He falls to his knees. He can't think. He feels like he is going to die.

He breathes deeply. For Charles. In and out. In and out. His heart beat slowing down again. He closes his eyes trying to just think rationally somehow.

There's a hand on his shoulder and he jerks to see who it is.

 

Charles. How can it be. Charles. Looking perfectly fine thank god. Charles is speaking something. But he doesn't seem to hear anything he is saying. He needs to check if this is real. If his Charles is fine. He wants to touch him and make sure he is not a ghost. He touches Charles's hand. And that's it. He breaks down completely. At the relief. At how fucking scared he had been. He is crying uncontrollably. Charles falls onto his knees and takes Erik in his arms. 

Erik knows that he is the one who should be comforting Charles. He should just.. He should just-

"I am so sorry I did this to you Erik oh my god what have I done.." Charles is crying too.

Why is Charles blaming himself?? No that's not right.

"Charles no!! Why are you blaming yourself? It's not your fault...!!!" Erik stops crying because he has to be there for Charles. Erik takes Charles's face in his hand and says, " I am so glad you are okay Charles", and kisses him softly... And they part and touch their foreheads together..... "Did they hurt-"

"I lied to you Erik." Charles says in between sobs. He looks down, not being able to look at Erik. 

"What? What are you talking about Charles??"

"I lied to you about the whole thing.. I thought.. I thought.. We were.. The pranks.. II didn't know.. You.. It was a prank.. I just.. Erik.. Nobody chased me..... I.. Oh my god.. I can't believe I have done this to you..." Charles's sobbing turns into crying... He looks up at Erik who is just staring at him.. Charles is not able to make out what Erik is thinking.. "Please say something Erik... Please!!!".. 

"Erik?..."

Erik just stares at him with eyes that look dead. He gets up and walks away not reacting to Charles's calls and cries for him.

 

 

 


	2. Not So Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Charles go through a rough patch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Another Chapter update!! Thanks to all you lovely, supportive people!! I was very apprehensive of continuing but hey! Here I am! This chapter has a lottt of angst!! Do read all the tags guys! It will get better soon I promise! And maybe just one chapter more.. Or two.. I don't know.. The story just keeps building in my head! Hehehe!! :D No more confusing "before and now and before twenty minutes" and stuff like that. Just needed that to build tension in the first chapter haha! Okay enjoy and please do give me feedback! Thank you! :)

Erik barged into his apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. His heart was still beating so fast from all that had happened. He was this close to breaking down again. A million thoughts were running through his head and he had no clue what to do. There was something in the foremost of his thoughts though. Mama.

He had to call Mama. Now. What if something happened to Mama. He couldn't. He just couldn't. No. He dialed her number with trembling fingers.

"Mama.." Erik's voice almost broke. Almost.

"Bärchen.. What's wrong darling?"

Erik sighed in relief. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her how much she meant to him.. How badly he wanted to just hug her and sleep with his head on her lap and stay like that forever.. He couldn't.. She would just worry more. He didn't want that.. And he wasn't sure if he was ready to talk about it yet. He took a moment to collect himself.. A deep breath in.. 

"Nothing Mama. It's been long, that's all. How are you? And Papa?"

"Papa is fine.. Are you sure sweetheart? You know you can talk to me." 

"I know Mama." 

There was a moment of silence in which he could _see_ his Mama giving him a knowing look from the other end of the phone.. Almost as good as being with her in person.. He missed her so much some times that it hurt.. She finally gave in, sighing..

"Everything will be alright Erik.. Alles wird gut, liebling. I love you.. Papa, Lora and I will come visit you soon."

"Ich liebe dich auch Mama.. I can't wait to see you all.. Take care ok?"

"Yes Honig.." 

Erik smiled at all the different, adorable names his Mama had called him in such a short conversation.. He will always be a baby to her apparently. Not that he complained.. She was fine and that's all he wanted.. He would never forget how-

The ringing doorbell had cut-off his thought process.. It had to be Charles, he thought. And just like that his mind started whirling with a whole lot of emotions again. He looked through his peephole and his heart sank at what he saw. His Charles crying uncontrollably. With already red puffy eyes. He had never seen Charles break down so bad. Not even when he spoke so bravely about his past.. Erik was not doing any better.. He just wanted to hug Charles tight and tell him that everything was alright. But he couldn't. Because it was not alright. Because.. Because.. Erik was not  _good_ for him he thought, tears forming in his eyes. He was never good for anyone. Because Charles would be better off without him.  _Safe._ He went back to his room and ignored the persistent ringing of his doorbell. He had to. There was no other way.

* * *

 

Charles rang the bell over and over again hoping Erik would open the door. He just stood outside Erik's apartment for one hour not knowing what else to do. God. He had been so stupid. What had he thought playing a prank like that? How had he even come up with such a mean idea? He had hurt Erik so bad. Erik had had a  _panic attack._ He had seen it. It had looked like Erik was struggling to breathe. Charles sobbed more at that thought and his stupidity.. And how he had been so absolutely insensitive.. He decided he would give Erik the space he needed. That decision, however, flew right out of the window when he got back to his apartment.. He called Erik over and over again. Only there was no reply and finally Erik's phone had gone off too.. 

Charles immediately called one of the only two people he could think of whenever he needed someone to talk to desperately..

"Yes dopehead. What shit did you get yourself into this time? I mean you couldn't keep yourself out of trouble even for a couple of weeks huh."

Silence..

"Charles?" 

"Raven!!" Charles sniffed into the phone..

"Charles??" Raven sounded more alert and concerned, serious. 

"Erik isn't talking to me. He hates me Raven.. I screwed it all up. I fucking screwed up Raven.. Please!! I don't know what to do!! He is not answering my calls! His phone is switched off now! He doesn't want to see me!! He didn't open the door inspite of me waiting for him for so long to open the door. He is so mad at me!! I can't find my spare key to his apartment!! Everything is just blowing up right in my face. More like I am a bloody screw up."

"Cha-"

"Omg omg!! What if he is not okay?? Oh no no no please help me!!"

"Charles you are freaking me out!!!"

Charles broke down again.

"Charles.. Hey Charles.. Calm down please?.. For me?... I am right here.. I will help you but please calm down Charles please?.. Its ok.. I am listening to you..."

"It's all my fault Raven.." Charles told her in between sobs.

"Charles.. Tell me what happened honey.."

Charles told her everything that had happened.

"Oh Charles! That was such a dick move.. But that discussion's for later.. Now listen to me carefully.. You need to give Erik his space to think ok?... You can't just expect him to talk to you so soon.. Give him some time ok?"

"I wish I could be with him right now.. I wish today hadn't happened at all.. I just want to  _see_ him. Make sure he is alive!! I saw him have a panic attack Raven!! I can't stay away from him!! No I need to see him soon! I don't think I can wait for too long!! I just want to  _touch_ him Raven.. So bad.. Just tell him that I am not going anywhere!! I just.. I have never been so much more in love with anybody else ever.."

"I know Charles.. I see that..Try contacting him again tomorrow if you are scared ok?.."

"Yes.. I will do that.. Bye Raven.."

"Bye Charles. I love you so much."

"I love you too Raven.."

* * *

 

Charles didn't sleep the whole night.. He just couldn't.. He looked out of his window the next morning and saw Erik jogging back to their building. Charles ran out of his apartment to Erik's and waited outside for him. Erik froze for a moment when he saw Charles and quickly covered his expression with what Charles could only describe as an indifferent one.. 

"Erik.."

No answer. Erik just walked towards his door like Charles wasn't even there. 

"Erik.. please...."

Erik fiddled for his keys and just when he was about to unlock the door, Charles blocked his way. 

"Move Charles." Erik said to Charles, looking down all the time. Refusing to look at Charles.

"Erik please look at me... Please.." 

"I said MOVE Charles."

"Erik.. Please.. Please please please.." Charles sobbed.

Erik finally looked up. Up-close, Charles looked like a mess. Like he had been crying all night. Vulnerable. Erik was sure the same things reflected in his eyes too. 

"Erik.."

Charles's broken voice caused something in Erik to snap. 

"I thought you were DEAD Charles!!! What the fuck were you thinking?? Why would you do something so fucked up?? You have no sense of what is funny and what is actually scary do you? You are so fucking stupid! I thought I lost you! I don't think I can do this anymore Charles! Now will you please get out of my way!!" Erik shouted. 

Charles couldn't meet Erik's heated gaze anymore and looked down instead. Sobbing.

Erik's heart broke. But this was necessary. He had to keep Charles safe and away from him..

Erik made his way back into his apartment leaving a crying Charles in the stairway.. 

He was not doing any better on the other side of the door either.

But this was the only option. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know German. I used google translate.  
> Bärchen - little bear  
> Alles wird gut - everything will be alright  
> Liebling - Darling  
> Ich liebe dich auch - I love you too  
> Honig - Honey  
> Please correct me if there are any mistakes guys! Thank you!! :)  
> And Lora is Erik's sister in this fic. Of course, Raven, Charles's. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is much appreciated!! Thank you guys for reading patiently! And this is really my big thank you to this awesome, really super awesome fandom!


End file.
